The Life of Ophelia
by giripan107
Summary: William and Grell have started their lives together, as odd as that may sound. Through love, and marriage, and even children. They've always managed to stay in love, but not everything may go as blissfully as things started out as. Can William deal with the greatest difficulty he's ever faced, or is he simply not ready? Boy x Boy, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I love Black Butler, and I absolutely love this pairing of William x Grell. It's so perfect! Anyway I done have much experience with Black Butler fanfictions, so I apologize if I don't do the greatest job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

* * *

The clock in William's office struck six, he reorganized his papers one last time, and grabbed his death scythe. He was actually rather tired today, and his back was sore. Although things at work were becoming far less stressful now that Grell wasn't working any longer. He exited his office, and locked the door behind him. When one of this co-workers, and one of his few close friends, passed by. "Hey Will! Congratulations again my man!"

"Thank you, Ronald. I appreciate it."

Once William passed through the automatic doors to the outside parking lot, he was hit by an icy breeze. It was the end of november, and with winter coming along all the shinigami's were preparing themselves and their families. Shopping centers were chock full of heavy clothing. And parents were harding in their children's spring school uniforms for winter ones. Most people who knew of the shinigami realm didn't know that thaw actually experienced weather and seasons. For most mortals, their realm would be some what of a utopia. A perfect, orderly society. A modern one, a whit world of modern sophisticated technology.

He got into his black CTS cadillac coupe, and went home.

William had once lived in an apartment like most grim reapers do, at least the ones who don't have a family. Their were two regions in their actually quite small realm. The area where the grim reaper organization was, where their were also the apartments. In which every building looked identical. And then their were the suburbs, individual homes that also looked identical to each other. William pulled up in the front drive of this home, it was really nothing special. Two stories, two garage, three bedroom's, and three baths. Made mostly out of white and gray metal, glass, and a bit of gray stone as a accent. He parked it in the garage so the doors would't freeze, and entered his home through the garage door, leading to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, darling", Grell said coming over to his husband, taking his coat and kissing him.

William leaned out the kiss enough to speak, "Thank you", was all he said as he smoothed his hair out and adjusted his glasses. Back when he and Grell first got married, William never imagined he'd make such a good wife. But he truly did, William would come home from work to find the house clean, the laundry done, dinner already on the table. It was nice, coming home to such things. "So, how have you been feeling today? You didn't call me once while I was working." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, thats because I went shopping today", Grell sang happily, "I picked up the cutest little outfit, look! Isn't it just precious!" He held up a little red dress, so small it could fit an infant.

"I believe that's a bit small for you."

"Haha, very funny", Grell said in a sarcastic tone, but still smiling, "It's for the baby! Oh, our little girl will look simply adorable in it!" Grell gently rubbed his extended stomach, he was almost 8 months pregnant now and was so excited he couldn't even contain himself. He's always wanted kids, and was determined to be the best mother he could be. He even was on a special diet, full of omega three's and other healthy foods.

But William pinched the bridge of his nose, "Grell, we've been over this. Honestly, we agree that we don't want to know the gender until you deliver. Yet you insist that it's going to be a girl? It could very well be a boy, you know."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's mommy's intuition, isn't that right my little one", he said to his stomach. That's what Grell had been doing the moment he found out he was pregnant, he'd talk to the baby. And sometimes the child would even respond by beginning to kick.

William rested a hand on his wife's abdomen, and smiled. Everyone at work was happy for the both of them, their first child. And unfortunately, it could very well be their last. Grell's pregnancy so far hasn't been going very well, he was constantly getting high fevers, and dehydrated. At one point he almost had to be hospitalized, he had a fever of about 103 degrees Fahrenheit, and couldn't seem to stop vomiting. However, the doctors simply said that the pregnancy was putting a lot on Grell's body, and it wouldn't be wise to have anymore children after this one.

The baby began to kick the area where William's hand was resting, and his eyes lit up. "It's like I've said, honey. She loves her daddy", William rested his head against the baby bump, hearing Grell's heart beat and feeling his child move around inside him. "Or he", Grell rolled his eyes beginning to stroke his husbands hair, "Of course, dear."

* * *

The next morning, William was getting himself ready for work. Grell was still asleep, situated comfortably on his pregnancy pillow. It was great for Grell during his difficult pregnancy, but it also meant that they could really hold each other in their sleep. Will went back into their bedroom from their private bath to get his glasses. Grell no longer wore his, the concept of contacts had just recently been invented. And Grell was quite to get them, saying he looked all the more beautiful without them. Will however said that he looked beautiful either way.

As he adjusted his glasses, he noticed that Grell was beginning to wake up. So he sat down next to him, and smiled lightly, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Will", Grell said as he yawned, trying to get up but found it to be very difficult. William reached to help this wife up out of bed, it took a moment and once Grell managed to sit up he began panting. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... yes, I'll be fine... I-It's just... It's just really tiring, sitting up and everything." He gasped for his breath a bit more, and William couldn't help but be very concerned for him. Grell had nearing no strength in him anymore, and now sex was becoming painful. Will noticed that Grell was sweating, and reached his hand up to touch his forehead.

"Grell! Your burning up!"

"Am I?"

"You know, I can stay home today. If you'd like me to?"

"No, no I can't have you do that. I'll be fine, I promise." William kissed his wife's cheek, "Alright", he said. William made Grell promise to call him if anything happened, and kissed him one last time before heading off to work.

* * *

**So how is it so far? I know it's not much as of now, but it will get better. I promise! **

**And for those of you who really really like Grell, please don't try to kill me because of this story... I love Grell too!**

**So just review, and keep on reading cuz this will get emotional and fluffy and stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler :(**

* * *

It was truly an uneventful day in the office today, he only had about three people on the death list scheduled for him. And now he was stuck baby-sitting Ronald Knox, who at the moment was trying to pick up women working in the general affairs department.

"I've got a table a that new French restaurant down in the Main Square, you like French food don't you? Yeah you do...", their conversation went on like this for sometime, all the while William was sitting around finishing a bit of paper work. But somewhere during Ronald's discussion, the girl pointed toward Will and asked, "Um, pardon. But would your friend over their be accompanying us as well? It's just that, um..." she trailed off, and Ron knew where it was going. William was a higher up, a superior. And on top of that he was a handsome man who makes a lot of money, and for a female shinigami stuck working in general affair. It was to good to be true.

"Oh, him? Nah, you probably don't know this but that guys married, and he's got a kid on the way", William looked up from his paperwork, hearing Ron talking about his personal life with others wasn't something he was very fond of.

"Oh really?! I had no idea, thats wonderful though. Is it his first?"

"Indeed it is, my lady. My pal is becoming a father soon and it brings tears to my eyes." William rolled his eyes, and took out his cell phone. Calling his wife.

* * *

William's lunch hour had started four minutes ago, and instead of going into the Main Square to eat at a restaurant. He was going home. He went up to his car and shuffled around for his keys, "My, my William T. Spears. It's been far to long."

William turned at the sound of the voice, and saw that it was an old friend of his from his schooling days. Ruth White.

"Ruth? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off my boyfriends lunch for him, he left it on the counter this morning. Then I saw you walking out the front doors and thought I'd pay an old friend a visit."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh, haha... Yeah, divorced." She said awkwardly, holding up her left hand which no longer had her wedding band on it.

"Oh I see. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you and Frank divorced."

"Are you kidding?! It's fine, completely fine. So, how are you and your wife doing lately. You still together?"

"Of course we are, married almost six years now. And I'm not sure if you've heard, but we're expecting our first child." Ruth's eyes lit up at that, "Really?"

"Indeed." William checked his wrist watch for the time, already ten after. He scoffed a bit, "I'm very sorry Ruth, but I really should be on my way."

"Ah, yes of course. Sorry to hold you up", William nodded then got into his car and drove home. He hadn't spoken to Ruth for at least four years, she had gotten married and had two children with him. And William settled down with Grell, and the two simply got so caught up in their lives that they went their separate ways. Also Ruth and Grell didn't exactly get along very well.

Ruth always demanded that William take her side when ever she and Grell started an argument. But, William would always side with his wife, for obvious reasons. It simply infuriated her.

William made it home eventually, coming into the kitchen he saw Grell washing dishes. He had his long red hair in a bun, wearing no glasses, only his contacts. And had on a regular white knitted sweater, with a long black skirt. It wasn't like his entire wardrobe was red related. So William wrapped his arms gently around his wife from behind, making him jump. "Jeez, Will. You scared me."

"Did I? Well, I'm sorry." He apologized as he kissed the side of Grell's head, he put his hand on Grell's stomach. No movement. "You know, you really are getting quite big, honey."

Grell rolled his eyes, embarrassed. "Yeah well, don't remind me. It isn't my fault after all! If anything it's your fault for getting me pregnant in the first place!"

"Yes, of course. Of course", he moved a few strands of Grell's bangs out of his face, kissing him directly on the mouth. It was sweet, and longing. They haven't had sex in about three months, they couldn't. Not without Grell being in horrific pain from his pregnancy, or from Grell nearly passing out from over exhaustion. It was frustrating, yes, but nothing they couldn't handle at the moment. The last time they tried, it was a _complete _disaster. So they decided it would be best to just wait until the baby came out.

The kiss continued for a little while longer, and soon was becoming more passionate. So Grell moved away a bit, "You know, Will. We still have to name the baby."

He smiled, but continued to hold his wife in his arms. "Of course we do. But you really want to decide on a name now?" Grell nodded eagerly.

"Very well, if you truly want my opinion on names I believe we should name it if it's a boy, William, after me. And if it is a girl, Gretchen."

"Gretchen?" Grell asked, spitting the name out like it was poison.

"Yes, Gretchen. Why you don't like it? I've always found that name to be quite charming."

"Well _you _would."

William rolled his eyes, "What do you like then?"

"I like Ophelia." His husband seemed very surprised by this, "Really? But don't you think thats a bit to unique?"

"I enjoy unique."

* * *

**How am I doing so far? Also I've basically just written the first few chapters so it would be easier to upload them all without people trying to kill me for not updating. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

* * *

"Honestly man, I don't know how you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" William was working on extra paperwork and filling records when Ronald had decided it would be a good time to bug him.

"I mean settle down, devote yourself to one person. And only _one _person."

"Well forgive me for not being as promiscuous as you."

Ronald huffed, turning his head away from Will, "I am not promiscuous, I'm simply a bachelor. Anyway, don't you ever get tired of seeing the same person everyday? Making love to the same person? I love having relationships, don't get me wrong. But after awhile it's good to get back into the game, you know?"

"No actually I don't. You see Ronald, the thing is that I actually love and care about Grell, and his needs. I'm not that self absorbed. And besides I much rather prefer a campion that I can share my life with. Rather than a simple floozy." William had never really planned on getting married, he was always to busy to worry about things such as that. And the last thing he ever imagined himself being was a father. He couldn't say that he never wanted children, but before he was married it was definitely something he could live without.

"You know there is something I've been meaning to ask you. How do you feel about it all?" Ronald asked rest in his hand behind his head.

"About what?"

"Being a father! Having a baby to raise! Whats it like knowing this will all happen in like 9 weeks?"

To be completely frank though, William had never really thought about it to much. It was sort of just a given. He was going to be a father, there was no backing out. Not that he wanted to of course. But it was just something that was. Although he was a little scared, scared he'd do a terrible job as a parent. Or maybe the kid would grow up to hate him? He didn't know, he didn't know how to raise a child. Or even how to be a good father. He never exactly learned from the master. His parents were the completely average stereotypical shinigami's. His mother was doting house wife, and his father had a regular career as a Grim Reaper. He grew up having everyday be exactly the same as the day before. A boring, colorless life.

And it wasn't like Grell was a master either. Although his life was far less dull then Will's and most likely all other shinigami's as well. He was raised by his parents with no rules what so ever. His father was an ambitious drunk, and his mother was a hippy who went around telling everyone that their system was corrupt. Both of them believed that their son should 'be able to do anything he damn wants.'

"To be honest Ron, I don't really know. I'm just excited I suppose."

* * *

William walking in the front door of his house, dropping his keys in the key bowl. Grell had called him after work and asked for him to pick up pickles and peanut butter for him.

"Honey, I'm back. I have your food for you." But no one answered, which was strange. Will put the shopping bag in the kitchen and went upstairs. He wasn't in their bedroom, so he decided to check the baby's room. He cracked the door open slightly, hearing Grell reading a book aloud.

He was sitting in the rocking chair reading a children's book to the baby in his tummy. But out of the corner of his eye, saw his husband. "Oh, sorry. How long were you their for?"

"I just got here. Do you do that often?"

Grell smiled, resting a hand on his large stomach to support himself as he tried to stand. But to no avail, so Will came over to help him. "Thank you. But um, yeah actually. Its for good her, babies like to hear voices that are familiar."

Will nodded, "I bought you your food, you know."

They went down into the kitchen together, and the first thing Grell did was open the jar of pickles and twist the lid of the peanut butter. He only started having strange cravings when he was about 4 months along. He took a pickle out of the jar, and scooped up some peanut butter with a spoon, smearing it on the pickle and taking a bite. William wrinkled his nose, "Ew, honey. That's really disgusting."

"Don't judge me! It's not my fault!" And it really wasn't, "You know what I haven't had in a while, lemon bars. You should get me some you know."

"I'll put it on the list."

* * *

That night Grell was awoken by a pain in his lower back, the feeling that someone was stabbing him repeatedly. It wrapped around his back, and ran down his legs as a burning sensation. He looked over at his husband, who was still fast asleep. And he began to pant slightly, and wince at the nagging pain. It didn't help at all that the bedroom was freezing. They had gotten a news report yesterday that a slight snow storm was coming in and temperatures would be dropping drastically.

Just as Grell began to fear the worse the pain ended. He felt so confused and disoriented, but he a hand down under his pink woolen night gown, between his legs. Feeling for any liquid, but he was dry. He breathed a sigh of relief. Shivering at the intense coldness of his bedroom, _how could it be this cold in here?_

He touched his forehead, and his back. He was burning up. Now he understood, but the last thing he needed was to get sick again.

Grell managed to fall asleep again, he figured he was just experiencing braxton hicks contractions. Which he knew wasn't anything to really worry about. All he wanted was to give birth to a healthy baby, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

* * *

Grell was jolted awake the next morning by a terrible dream he had had. He dreamt that William had left him for a younger, prettier woman and took full custody of their baby. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, it was truly a horrific dream. He felt sickly hot, and sweaty, and his entire body ached. But still trying to push that dream out of his head, he tried to sit up. When a burning feeling hit his pelvis. He laid back down, slightly confused, then turned his head to check the time. Seven thirty-six. William was either in the bathroom or downstairs, which comforted him a bit. Knowing he wasn't home alone.

He moved his legs a bit, they felt sticky. He at first thought it was sweat, but when he felt around a bit more he realized that the entire lower half of his night gown was soaking wet, and so were the sheets. A feel a sheer terror hit him, so he quickly tried to get out of bed again. But was stopped by by a stabbing pain in his lower back that wrapped around his lower stomach, the same feeling as last night but far worse.

"Shit, shit," he gritted his teeth together, and clenched the bed sheets with all his might, "oh god, shit this really hurts."

He was going into labor, he had no idea what to do. He was in so much pain, and he was so scared for his child. _But I'm not even 8 months yet! _He screamed in his mind as the contraction began to stop, _Oh god, what if there was something wrong with the baby!?_

He panted as the contraction fully stopped, he was so scared. He was going into a premature labor and he couldn't even get out of bed!

"Will! Get in here, now! Please!" He screamed for his husband. And it only took a moment before William ran into their bedroom. "What? What is it?" He was frantic now with concern.

"Please, please. You have to get my to the hospital, the baby is coming!" Another contraction hit Grell, harder then the last, "Oh, oh my god! It hurts, it hurts!"

William went to dial 911, but he realized the problem in doing so, "Grell, there's over five feet of snow on the ground", he went back over to his wife trying to comfort him, "Listen, okay listen sweetie. There's to much snow on the ground, an ambulance won't be able to come. Okay, so we hav-" "WHAT! No, no, no this can't be happening! Please Will, it hurts so much! Please get me to the hospital, please!"

"I can't sweetie, I can't." He knew they would have to deliver the baby on their own. And Will was just as terrified as Grell was. But he also knew that the baby was going to be a pretty premature baby, and Grell in his fragile condition they were going to have to act fast with this. So he left Grell only for a moment, going into their bathroom to get a towel, "Wait, Will! Where are you going?"

He came back out with a large towel, kneeled down beside Grell. "Listen honey, you are going to have to deliver the baby on your own, okay? I'll be helping you through this alright?"

"What? But h- Do you even know anything about childbirth?"

"No, but I have a pretty basic understanding of it." Grell screwed his eyes shut from the pain of another contraction coming, "Ah, ah. Oh jeez. I can feel it, I can feel it. It's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming..." He hissed as he felt everything hit him all at once. Will lifted up Grell night gown, helping him take his panties off. They were soaked with blood, and other fluids. "Will, I have to push! Right now!"

"Okay, push then. Whenever you feel you should."

His legs were spread, and he clenched the sheets with full force as gave a slight scared experimental push. But the feeling ripped through his entire body, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Like his lower half was being ripped off. After he was finished he collapsed back on the bed, panting from exhaustion. Not even a minute passed when another contraction hit him, and another strong urge to push. So he did, he pushed , and pushed on each passing contraction. He was starting to get stressed out from having to deal with the pain, and push at the same time.

"Your doing so well, sweetie. Your so brave Grell."

William held on to his wife's hand, letting his squeeze it as hard as he wanted. And now his hand was beginning to turn white. Grell pushed on another contraction, and a scream ripped through him, "Oh god, o-oh god! I-It burns! It's burning!" He felt like his lower half was literally on fire now.

"Oh my goodness! I see him! I see him, Grell! Oh, look at all this hair!" Grell was crowning now, hence the burning. William began to tear up, seeing his baby coming out. Although it's hair was wet, he still see that it's hair was bright red. Just like it's mother's.

"W-Will... I can't... I can't do this... Please I..."

"No, no you can do this. Your so strong and brave. Come on you can do this Grell, just a little more okay. I can see our baby."

Grell curled around his baby, opening his legs even more. Simply because it felt natural. He pushed hard, and again, and again. Leaning his head back against the bed, he could feel himself stretching. He gripped the sheets, clenching his teeth as he pushed one last time.

And then relief hit him, the feeling of being freed from it all. It washed over him, and he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Tears streaming down his face, he could hear his baby crying. Grell pushed himself up on his elbow, and saw William wrapping the bloody child in the towel. Will was crying himself, "I-It's a girl", he said smiling as he sniffled a bit. Grell held out his arms for his little girl, and Will rested the baby in his wife's arms. He just cried, he was so happy. He kissed his daughter's head, she was still crying as well and was so tiny. Having been born 9 weeks premature, she wasn't even the length of his forearm. And she had bright red hair, just like him. "I told you so, I knew it was a girl."

William leaned over to his wife, kissing his lips with more force then he originally intended, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grell relaxed then, he was so tired. He closed his eyes and held his daughter in his arms. Everything just felt so peaceful, and suddenly quiet. He felt like he could finally rest. Will knelt beside his wife and newborn, very gently stoking the babe's hair. She was beginning to calm down now that she was nestled closes to her mother. "She's so gorgeous, isn't she?"

He waited for Grell to respond, or even to react to the comment with a nod. But he simply laid still. "Grell?"

He started to get worried, "Grell? Grell, wake up. Come on now, you just had our baby. Y-you can't just..." He felt for a heartbeat, or for a sign of him breathing but there was nothing. His body was cold and lifeless, "No... No, no, no, no! You can't do this, you can not! Do you hear me?! Don't you remember how much you wanted a child, how much you loved our little girl?" Tears were streaming down his face faster then her could react to them, choking him. He lifted one of Grell's arms, which dropped completely lifelessly, and wrapped around the newborn baby genty. "That's your baby, that's your baby Grell! You can't leave her! She needs you! ...I-I need you... G-Grell you..." William finally came to terms with it, he was gone. He was sobbing now, for the first time in his life. He was sobbing, choking on his own tears, and being blinded by them. Holding his wife's lifeless body, kissing his face as if that would breathe life back into him.

As he held Grell body, the baby began to cry. She whimpered, and cried. No one was holding her, and the towel was loose on her. Exposing her tiny naked body to the cold air of the room. William let go of Grell's body, resting him gently back on the bed. Then picked up his daughter, wrapping the towel around her more and cradling her. She was his everything now, the last piece he had of Grell. His- Their little girl.

"Shh, shh, it's alright daddy has you. Everything will be alright, I swear it. Daddy will protect you, I promise I will never let anything happen to you, Ophelia."

* * *

**Wow that was not to easy to write. *cries* I love Grell, really I do. He's so pretty and crazy. But I also really like sad and tragic stories like this. **

**There are more chapters to come so stay tuned. **


End file.
